


i tell you all the time (heaven is a place on earth with you)

by demonlarries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Grinding, M/M, Top!Harry, baby boyfriends, bottom!Louis, louis gets eaten out then fucked on his mum's sofa, very sappy and inlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonlarries/pseuds/demonlarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, Harry doesn’t particularly know why he’s forever quoting Louis on twitter, it’s just, everything he says is gold. Louis always gets adorably angry whenever Harry does it, but what can he do? Louis’ just so funny and charismatic, and Harry loves him. He thinks he always will, if he’s being honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i tell you all the time (heaven is a place on earth with you)

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou to nat ( @larryfucked101 on twitter ) for giving me the prompt for this fic. Love you a lot m' dear <3

**NOVEMBER 11TH, 2011**

The first time he does it, they’re in bed. They’ve been in bed since about 1 in the afternoon, and now, around 3:30ish, the only thing they’ve gotten up to do is make tea, use the toilet and brush their teeth. The TV that’s hung on the wall is playing some random show on ITV, but they’re not watching it, they’re far too interested in each other, so it’s just playing as a kind of background noise. Harry’s stomach is all full of butterflies, because Louis’ smiling at him like he’s the greatest fucking thing in the world and Harry could explode, he thinks. He’s always so overwhelmed by this boy. He’s only known him for a little over a year.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” He asks Louis. Louis’ smile softens even more (Harry didn’t know that was possible, but, obviously it is) and his eyes do that beautiful crinkly thing in the corners that Louis doesn’t think is beautiful at all, but Harry always makes sure that he know just how _beautiful_ he is.

“Because you’re you. And I’m lucky to have you. And I really love you a lot, and I just want to kiss you all the time.” Louis tells him, and. Well. Harry’s just so, extremely lucky, isn’t he? To have his boy love him as much as he loves his boy, and for Louis to tell him that he loves him. He’s so incredibly _lucky_.

“Is that so?” Harry quirks up one eyebrow, and smirks down at Louis.

“Uh huh. I don’t know why I love you or anything, because you’re a twat. But I do and there’s unfortunately nothing I can do about it.” Louis says, huffing out a fake breath of frustration.

“Heeeey.” Harry pouts. Louis laughs and brings Harry’s face down so it’s level with his and leans forward slightly, so their lips are brushing. Harry closes his eyes and closes the small gap that’s still between them, and kisses him softly. Louis pulls back just to dive straight back in again, and this time the kiss is deeper and _hotter_. Harry slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth, and they grab on to any part of each other they can reach. Harry moves to straddle Louis, holding his face in his hands whilst trying to not break their kiss. He starts lazily moving hips against the older lad’s, causing Louis to moan into his mouth. Their movements start to get more frantic, Louis breaking their kiss and throwing his head back on to the pillow, breathing heavily and heart beating wildly.

“Harry. Haz, I’m close” He managed. Harry nodded and moved his hands up to Louis’ nipples, touching them through his thin top. Louis let out a loud, broken moan and came, Harry following short after. The sight of his boyfriend losing control because of _him_ was something he’d never get used to, but he’d always love. After the high had settled down to an extent, Harry rolled off of Louis and curled into his side, laying his head of curls on Louis’ chest, Louis’ hand coming down to run his fingers through it.

“Y’know, I’m glad I was stood next to you at the urinals. If I had to get someone’s pee splashed on me, I’d much rather have your pee than his pee.”

“Louis I literally just made you come, and you’re telling me you wouldn’t mind if my pee got on you? I mean, if you’re into that…”

“No you dick! I’m just saying, I’m glad it was your pee I got on me. It was a fantastic conversation starter, like. ‘Woah there, you just splashed your pee on me. I hope it was accidental! My name’s Louis Tomlinson nice to meet you’ see?” Louis replied. Harry lifted his head off of Louis chest and sat up on the bed. He and Louis kept eye contact for a few seconds before Harry barked out a laugh, covering his mouth in embarrassment but not being able to stop laughing.

“Stop laughing at me you absolute twat! I’m breaking up with you.”

“No you’re not, Lou.” Harry told him, calming down and smiling fondly down at his boy. Louis rolled his eyes, shaking his head, but smiling. He grabbed Harry’s face, dragging him down and connecting their lips again.

 

**@Harry_Styles: “I’m glad I was stood next to you at the urinals..if I had to get someone’s pee splashed on me, I’d much rather have your pee than his pee.” _30/11/11, 9:52 PM_**

 

**JULY 20TH 2013**

  
The drive up from London to Doncaster was tiring. They’d driven down from Heathrow, having just been on an 8 hour flight from Atlanta, and Harry had made the (stupid, he regre ts it) decision to drive him and Louis all the way down to Louis’ family home instead of asking one of their drivers too. The little clock in the corner of the car radio read 02:18, and across from him in the passenger seat Louis was curled up asleep and leant against the car window. See, if it were Harry in that position and Louis driving, Louis would have most likely rolled down the window so Harry would’ve woken up with leaves in his hair, but Harry’s always been the romantic in the relationship. He’s not going to do that to Louis, no matter how tempting it might be.

  
The radio was playing softly in the background, and to say Harry was relaxed would be an understatement. Of course, he was fucking exhausted, but driving down secluded roads with only the headlights and the moon lighting outside of the car up and only the soft purple glow of the car stereo lighting it up the inside. The music that was playing, just a shitty remix of a song he’d never heard, was somehow calming. Playing quietly, and complementing the dim lighting inside of the range rover perfectly.

Once they were around 15 minutes away from Louis’, Harry gently shook his boyfriend awake. He reached out to touch Louis’ shoulder whilst saying his name in a loud whisper, and Louis turned in his seat, batting Harry’s hand away.  
“Alright then.” Harry said, parking the car at the side of the road. He reached out and tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair, then very awkwardly leaned over then centre console. He started leaving little pecks along Louis’ neck, stopping to suck a mark into his sweet spot, causing Louis to moan in his sleep. Harry carefully trailed his unoccupied hand down Louis’ chest, going down to his trousers and cupping him through them. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up from his hand to see Louis’ eyes squeezed tightly together, ha. Louis was awake.

“I know you’re awake.”

“No you don’t.” Louis replied, putting one of his own hands on top of Harry’s hand that was covering his dick. “Carry on, please. Wake me up.” Louis said, waving his hands about and gesturing to Harry’s hands covering his crotch.

Harry gave a deep laugh, and squeezed Louis once through his jeans before taking away his hand completely, causing Louis to whine and open his eyes.

“Come on Lou, we’re about 10 minutes away from your mum’s house and it’s nearly 3 in the morning, we need to get there so your mum can get to sleep.” Harry said to him, stroking his hair and leaving one last kiss on his cheek.

“You expect me to walk into my mum’s house with a visible hard on? Is that what you want? Because personally, I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” Louis said with a bite in his tone.

“So you’d rather walk into your mum’s house looking proper sexed out then?” Harry asked him, lifting one eyebrow. Louis huffed and turned back to the window, lifting his legs up onto the seat and curling his arms around them.

“Guess I’ll just have to think of my Nan then” He muttered under his breath. Stubborn as ever, that lad.

Harry booted up the car again, and soon enough they were parking in the driveway of Louis’ family home. Louis was still awake, tapping an unfamiliar rhythm onto the window. He watched as Louis stretched out his legs and took off his seatbelt, and on a whim reached over and interlocked their fingers. Louis lifted his head and gave Harry a sleepy, crinkly eyed smile, then brought Harry’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“C’mon baby. Mum’s waiting for us. Lights are still on.” He spoke in a soft voice, releasing Harry’s hand and turning round to open his car door. Harry turned off the engine and did the same, closing his door and going round to the boot of the car to get their bags.

“D’ you want any help, love?” Louis said, wrapping his arms around his waist and rubbing his eyes.

“It’s okay honey, you’re tired. Go inside and I’ll bring in our stuff.” Louis nodded and walked towards the door of his house. He knocked on the door twice before it opened and his mum was engulfing him in a hug.

“Oh, Louis. I’ve missed you so much baby. So much” She said into his hair, sounding like she was about to cry. She must’ve let a tear or two slip, as when she pulled back she wiped under her eyes. “Where’s Harry?” She asked.

“Here!” Harry appeared behind Louis with their bags, putting them down to hug Jay.

“Oh I’ve missed you both so much! The girls have too. Only Lottie and Fizz are awake though, so be as quiet as you can.” She said quietly to them, pulling away from Harry and gesturing for them to come inside. Harry picked up their bags and followed Louis into the hallway, telling Louis that he was going to quickly take their bags upstairs.

Harry went upstairs, tip toeing as not to make too much noise and successfully got into Louis’ old bedroom. Sleeping in Louis’ old bed was a tricky task since it was quite a tight fit, but they loved to be close to each other, so neither minded. He put the bags down in the corner of the room and turned to take in the room he’d learned to know so well. He looked over to the small windowsill at the side of Louis’ bed and at Louis’ old football trophy, walking over to it and picking it up. He wondered how old Louis was when he got the trophy, and made a mental note to ask him a bit later on. Harry thinks that if he’d have known Louis back then, and they’d have grown up loving each other, then he would have been the proudest out of every one of Louis for getting it. Even though the trophy wasn’t awarded to Louis for something extreme or amazing, (it was only a kids football trophy that most lads had somewhere in their rooms. Hell, Harry has one in the loft at home) Harry would’ve still thought the world of him for winning it, he’s always proud of Louis, always.

Harry puts down the trophy, and goes to make his way out of the room, but when he looks to the door, two little faces are looking up at him.

“Harry!” Daisy shouts, running up and hugging him, followed shortly by Phoebe.

Harry grunts in pain at being hit in the stomach by two 10 year olds’ head’s, then gets out a “Hi girls.”

“We’ve missed you! When did you get here? Is Louis here? Where is he? I want to see Louis!” Phoebe says, fast as ever. You wouldn’t believe they’ve just woken up. Harry’s not sure he believes they’ve been asleep at all.

“He’s downstairs, loves. But your mum thinks you’re asleep, and I don’t want your mum to be mad at me for accidentally waking you up.”

“Harry, we weren’t even asleep.” Ah, Harry’s beliefs were correct then.

“You need to get to sleep though! You’ve got school tomorrow, and don’t say that I’ve told you, but Louis says he’s gonna pick you up!” The girls gasp happily, smiling widely at the thought of their brother picking them up from school in front of all their friends. “Yeah! I know! But he’s not going too if you don’t go to sleep.” They frown at Harry and share worried glances, and then let go of him.

“Okay. We’ll go to sleep, and see him tomorrow.” Daisy says, then looks up at Harry. “Will you tuck us in? I know we’re getting older and… we’re double digits now, Harry. But will you? Please?” She asks him, using the same puppy eyes and pouting technique that Louis always uses, and when he looks over at Phoebe she’s wearing the same expression on her face.

“Of course, sweet pea. And you’re never too old for stuff like that. Don’t think you are.” He says, then they start walking off back towards their room with Harry in tow.  
Harry tucks them in, strokes back their hair and leaves kisses on their foreheads before turning the light off and leaving the room with a “See you tomorrow, loves. Love you.”

“Love you too Harry.” They both reply.

Harry walks back downstairs, and drops down onto the sofa, turning into Louis who’s sat next to him.

“What took you so long, love?” He asks, stroking back Harry’s curls. He’d tamed them into a sort of quiff, but it had dropped and was now just falling into his face.  
Harry purred, and leaned into his boyfriend’s touch.

“Daisy and Phoebe woke up. Well, they hadn’t been asleep. So I told them that if they didn’t go to sleep you wouldn’t pick them up from school tomorrow. Then I tucked them in. Don’t worry about it.” Harry said quietly, leaning his head on Louis’ shoulders and closing his eyes. He heard someone cough from above him, and looked up to see Lottie staring down at him. He detached himself from Louis, and got up from the sofa to hug her, holding on tightly.

“Missed you, love. How are you? How’s school?” He said into her hair.

“Missed you too, Hazza.” She said, hugging him back just as tight. “GCSE’s are coming up, and I’m honestly shitting myself for them. I’m going to fail geography. And science. And English, maths too. I’m probably going to fail them all.”

Harry pulled back, and looked her in the eye. “Hey. None of that, and even if you’re right. Lou failed geography-“

“Hey, you know what’s better than talking about how shit my grades were? Talking about how you didn’t even finish school.” Louis interrupted.

“I did my GCSE’s! I got good grades as well. Just didn’t necessarily finish school, s’ all.”

“Exactly. So, Lots, don’t listen to Harry here, because he didn’t finish school.”

“What? Louis that makes no sense.” Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“Does too. Now, Lottie. I don’t find it fair that you greeted Harry first, and not your dear older brother. I take great offense to it, and if it happens again, then, Harry. I’m breaking up with you”

“No you won’t.” Harry told him as a matter of factly, flopping back down on the sofa as Johannah walked in with Fizzy in tow, carrying cups of tea. Harry got up from the sofa again to help Jay, grabbing his and Louis’ mugs. He watched Felicite put the mugs down on the side table and then hugged her as well.

“Hiya, Harry.” She said, hugging him back. She then let go of him and went over to Louis, hugging him as well, before announcing she was off to bed and that she would see them all tomorrow. They all bid her a goodnight, and then watched her leave the room.

“How are you, Jay?” Harry said, flopping down onto the sofa and curling back into Louis.

“I’m okay love, m’ a bit sick at the moment though. Tired, as well. I think I’ll go to bed after this, Dan went ages ago. Around midnight, he was absolutely knackered, I bet you boys are as well though aren’t you?” She said, voice laced with concern.

“Yeah, but I wanted to have a little bit of a catch up with you before we slept, mum. Haven’t seen in you in a few months, it’s nice to just be sat here with my mum, my sister and my boyfriend, all in one room. Feels like home, now.” Louis said, yawning at the end and tightening his arms around Harry. Harry turned his head to face him, and gave him a wide smile. He mouthed ‘Love you’ to him, before turning his head to Lottie and getting into a conversation about god knows what with her. Louis didn’t really care, he just loved how well Harry fit in with his family. It was like he’d known them all, all of his life. Louis didn’t realise it, but he was staring at the back of Harry’s head with stars in his eyes, just thinking about his lad. His mum snapped him out of it, walking over to him and tapping his shoulder.

“Louis, love, I’m gonna go up to bed. I’m not feeling good. I’ll see you in the morning dear.” She told him, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Night, Harry. Lottie, come on. You have school tomorrow, don’t forget.” Lottie rolled her eyes, but got up anyway, kissing Harry on the cheek and ruffling her brother’s hair.

“Hey! Why don’t I get a kiss on the cheek?” Louis exclaimed, sounding offended. Lottie bent down and kissed him on the cheek, before saying,

“Harry’s better, that’s why. Night boys.”

Lottie and Jay went upstairs, leaving Louis and Harry alone in the living room. Louis let out a breath and leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, letting his eyes slip shut. Harry wrapped his arm around him, bringing him closer to him and then leaving a kiss on his head. Louis opened his eyes and leaned his head up, meeting Harry’s lips in a kiss.

“I love you.” Louis whispered, even though they were the only ones in the room.

“I love you, Lou. Why are we whispering?”

“The world isn’t ready for us yet, love. That’s why.”

“The world is missing out, babe. We’re great together.” Moving so he could loop his arms around Louis’ neck.

“That we are, baby.” Louis replied, smiling widely and leaning in again. Harry put his hands in Louis’ hair, and pushed Louis’ face even closer to his, giving him more access to his mouth. They’re tongues were moving together sloppily, the kiss starting to get heated, so Harry moved on of his hands from Louis’ hair and pushed them so they were laying down on the sofa, trying not to break the kiss whilst doing so. After a few moments, Louis broke pulled back saying,  
“So, how about you finish what you started in the car then?” He smirked, looking up at Harry and fluttering his eyelashes in an oh so innocent way. Harry couldn’t handle it.

“Oh I fucking will.” Harry growled, tugging Louis’ shirt off and biting down on one of Louis collar bones, hearing Louis moan under him. He flattened his tongue on the reddened skin and licked around, then started sucking on the skin. He repeated his actions on Louis’ other collar bone, and by the time he’d done Louis was heavily breathing and squirming. Harry looked up at his boy, all beautiful and flushed, and pressed his thumb down onto one of the marks he’d just made. Louis threw his head back and whimpered, making Harry grin. Louis brought his head forward to look at Harry, and his eyes had lost their usual sea-blue colour, except for a thin ring around his pupils.

“Fuck babe, look at you.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ skin, then leaning up to take his own top off.

“Baby, get on with it please.” Louis said, voice wrecked. Harry had hardly done anything, and Louis was already heavily affected by him.  
Harry moved his hand to caress the other lad’s cheek, then slowly dragged his hand down Louis’ neck and chest. When he reached the hem of his joggers, he shoved his hand down them, making the great discovery that Louis was free of underwear. He looked up at Louis with a smirk on his face, dragging his the other boys’ joggers down whilst maintaining eye contact. Louis let out a breath and grabbed Harry’s hands, dragging his joggers all the way down until they were off completely. Harry stopped his movements, and said to Louis,

“It’s about 3:30 in the morning and you’re lying on your mum’s sofa completely naked with me hovering above you.”  
Louis looked at Harry as though to say ‘so?’ and just muttered a breathy “Get the fuck on with it.” Harry laughed at him, slipping off his joggers as well.

“Right, what do you want then love?” He said, rubbing just above the head of Louis’ cock with his index finger. Louis thrusted his hips up, making Harry hold them down with his other hand.

“I don’t care, do whatever the fuck you want, just get me off.” Louis said desperately. Harry snorted, then hid his face in Louis’ neck to giggle. He leant up to Louis’ ear, and whispered

“How about I flip you over and eat you out, right here on your mum’s old couch whilst everyone’s upstairs sound asleep? Open you up with my tongue, fuck you with my fingers and then finally, after you’ve come once, I’ll fuck you properly. How does that sound, dear?” Louis whimpered, nodding his head frantically.

“Please.” Louis said, in a broken voice.

“You should see yourself. All wrecked for me, and beautiful and laid out bare for me. God I fucking love you, baby, so fucking much.” And with that, Harry got up, grabbing Louis’ waist and flipping him over, causing the older boy to make a sort of squealing noise. Harry stripped himself of his pants, lifting Louis’ head up by his hair and shoving them in his mouth as a sort of makeshift gag.

“So you don’t make much noise. We are in your family home after all, wouldn’t want your screams waking them up.” He said, crawling down Louis’ body and leaving open mouthed kisses along the dents of his spine. He grabbed Louis’ hands, placing them together behind his back.

“If you move your hands, I’ll stop. I don’t have anything to tie them with, so you better not move them.” He moved down Louis’ back until his breath was hitting the curve of his ass. He cupped both cheeks in his hands, spreading them apart and giving him access to Louis’ hole. He breathed over it, making Louis shudder and let out a muffled whimper. Harry smirked and flicked his tongue out to trace around the tight ring, doing it a couple of times before flattening his tongue over his hole, licking a stripe up from the edge of it to the small of Louis’ back. Louis moaned above him, and Harry started licking faster and pressing his tongue down harder. After a while, he poked the tip of his tongue into Louis’ hole, edging it in until all of his tongue was in Louis’ arse. He started fucking his tongue in and out of his ass, causing Louis to let out whimpers. Harry was sure he was crying. It was something Louis did – Harry would tease him, and then finally eat him out, slow and with a finger or two, and Louis would cry with the overwhelming urge to come. Harry shoved his index finger in with his tongue, and started fucking it in and out, soon adding a second and removing his tongue.

“You need to come baby?” Harry growled into Louis’ ear, the boy frantically nodding his head. With that, Harry sped up his fingers, bringing Louis to the edge. Louis let out a muffled cry and came, strings of white coating the sofa.

“Probably should have put something down on the sofa, babe. You’ve gotten come all over it.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, flipping the older boy back over. His eyes were wet and glistening and he had dried tears on his cheeks, he looked obscene.

“You look fucking obscene, baby.” Harry shared his thoughts, stroking his hand down Louis’ cheek. “Want me to fuck you now?” Louis nodded, and Harry spit on his hand, using it as a substitute for lube, and spread it on his cock. He shoved three fingers easily into Louis, taking them out again and replacing them with his dick. He pushed in slowly and teasingly, looking back up at Louis. He had his head thrown back against the arm of the couch, and his neck looked inviting. Once Harry had bottomed out, he latched his mouth onto Louis’ adam’s apple, sucking a harsh mark and making Louis whimper high in his throat. Louis brought his head back and gave Harry a desperate look, urging him to move. Not breaking eye contact, Harry pulled all of the way out before slamming back into him, causing Louis’ eyes to close and his hands to shoot up and grab onto Harry’s back. Harry built up a rhythm, going faster when Louis started moaning so loud he had to put his hand over his mouth. Louis was scratching up his back, shifting his hips to meet with each of Harry’s thrusts. This meant he was close again, as was Harry.

“You close lovely?” Harry said into his ear, Louis nodding in reply. Harry sped up his thrusts and went harder, urging Louis to come. Louis’ back arched up off of the sofa, the boy coming for the second time that night, painting his and Harry’s stomach’s white. After another two thrusts, Harry was coming too, digging his face into Louis’ neck and letting out a deep groan.

They stayed there for a minute, catching their breath before Harry leant up and took his underwear out of Louis’ mouth.

“You okay baby?” He asked him, stroking his hair back off of his sweaty forehead.

Louis nodded his head. “Sleepy.” He said, eyes heavy.

“Go upstairs to bed then after I’ve sorted you out, love. I’ll be up in a few minutes. Just need to clean up your mum’s sofa.” Harry carefully pulled out of Louis, who was giggling sleepily at the fact they’d just christened his mum’s settee. Harry wiped around Louis’ hole with his underwear, picking up as much come as he could.

“Up you get then, put your joggers back on and get into bed.” Harry said, patting Louis’ ass. Louis got up on wobbly legs, and stood there for a moment looking at Harry, before grabbing Harry’s face in his hands and kissing him softly.

“What was that for then?” Harry said softly, pulling back looking at Louis with eyes full of love and adoration.

“I just love you a lot, s’ all” Louis told him, resting his hand on Harry’s cheek, the other boy leaning into the touch. Harry brought his hands up to Louis’ and held his hand against his cheek for a moment, before bringing it down to his mouth and kissing his hand.

“I love you” He replied, kissing him again then telling him to go up to bed. He watched as Louis pulled his trackies back on, smiling at him. Louis walked out of the room and into the hallway, and soon Harry could hear his soft footsteps going up the stairs.

Harry walked into the kitchen, gathering up some kitchen roll and running it under the tap. He squeezed out the excess water then went over to the couch, wiping up their come that thankfully hadn’t dried yet. He spread a throw out on the couch to cover up the wet patch and sorted out the pillows, fluffing them up so when the twins got up to watch TV before school they’d be comfortable. He made his way upstairs and into Louis’ bedroom, seeing his boy already asleep on the bed. Harry climbed in next to him, turning to face Louis’ sleeping form. He shuffled down the bed so he could lay his head on Louis’ chest, then wrapped his arms around him. Louis moved his arms to wrap around him on instinct, and sighed in content in his sleep. Harry matched his breaths with Louis’ and fell asleep soon after.

Harry woke up to someone shaking him awake. He groaned and shoved his face in his pillow, not wanting to get up yet.

He heard Louis laugh. “Come on love, it’s 12 already. Mum and Dan are out and the girls are at school, so we have the house to ourselves for a few hours.” When Harry didn’t budge, Louis flopped down onto the other boy’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’ll give you a blowie after dinner.” He whispered into his ear.

“I’m up.” Harry boasted, rolling over from where he was, startling Louis who was still taped to his back. Louis barked out a laugh, hitting Harry’s back.

“Get off me you big oaf!” He yelled through his laughter, trying to push Harry off his back and succeeding. They got up off of the bed, Harry slipping on some boxers, then went downstairs to the kitchen.

“Mum’s left some leftover lasagne in the oven, that’s heating up at the minute.” Louis told him, hopping up onto one of the chairs at the kitchen counter. Harry walked over to him, grabbing his face in his hands and kissed him softly. Louis slumped in his chair, draping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and dug his face into his chest. He looked up at him, and after a moment crossed his eyes. Harry cackled, pushing Louis away from his chest.

“You ruined it. We were having a perfectly good moment there!” He breathed out, going over to the oven and grabbing a tea towel to take out the lasagne. He heard Louis laugh from behind him, then set the tray down on the table, grabbing two forks out of the draw.

They ate in comfortable silence, and once they were finished Harry went and put the empty tray in the sink. He turned around against the counter, his hands gripping the sides of it.

“I believe I was promised a blowjob.”

 

“Come on!” Louis shouted up to Harry from where he was stood in the basement.

“It’s dark, I don’t want to.” Harry pouted. Louis walked over to a light switch and flicked it on. He gestured once again for Harry to come down, Harry finally trudging down the few steps.

“Remind me why we’re down here again?” Harry asked, looking at piled of cardboard boxes.

“Memories, Harry. Boxes full of ‘em. I’m trying to find photos of Lots, so I can embarrass her later.” Louis replied, looking through a photo album. Harry picked another photo album out of the box, looking for pictures of Louis.

“You know what, I think I had my first kiss down here. She was a cousin, but, tough times. I was like, 11, and just wanted to get it over with because all my friends had already kissed girls. I never told them it was my cousin though, Stan thinks it was this lass called Leila or something. I can’t remember what I said. But yeah, like I said, tough times, and desperate times call for desperate measures.” Louis said, ever so casually. Harry turned his head to him, and a moment later barked out a laugh, giggling madly for at least two minutes. Louis joined in at some point, putting down the photo album. After they’d stopped laughing, they tried to find more photos but failed to find any extremely embarrassing. They went back into the living room just as Jay came through the door.

“Hi loves, I’m just going to have a nap. I’m absolutely shattered, and I feel sick. You picking the girls up from school Lou?” She asked him.

“Yeah, what time do they finish?” He asked, flopping down onto the sofa.

“3:30.” Jay told him. Louis nodded and his mum bent down to kiss him on the cheek before going upstairs into her bedroom.

After a few moments of silently watching an episode of friends, Louis said, “I think mum’s pregnant again.” Harry turned his head to him, throwing his arm along the back of the settee and rubbing Louis’ shoulder.

“Why’d you say that?” He questioned.

“She’s showing all the signs. She’s always so tired and sick in the early stages, so, unless she’s just that, I think she’s pregnant again.” Louis replied, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I hope she is. I love babies, and I love you. So what’s better than another mini you?” Harry grinned into Louis’ hair. Louis laughed, and then they carried on watching TV until Louis had to go pick up Phoebe and Daisy.

 

Early the next morning, Louis was asleep and Harry was still awake. He couldn’t get to sleep, jet lag fucking up his body clock. He picked his phone up off of the bedside table and started to type out a new tweet.

 

 **@Harry_Styles: “I think my first kiss was down here. She was a cousin but, tough times.”**  
_**20/6/13, 5:34 AM** _

 

Harry placed his phone back on the bedside table and curled up into his boyfriend, lulling himself to sleep.

 

**AUGUST 22ND 2013**

Seeing them all sat together like this, watching reruns of some shitty TV show, was a rare occurrence these days. They were all so busy, and of course, they were always together on the tour bus, but. Well, they were always just so tired after the adrenaline rush from their show had gone down. Even on their free days, they had stuff to do, stunts to keep on running in the media and countless interviews. So, they hardly ever got to sit down all together and just chill out, act like normal best mates.

“I actually don’t think I’ve ever seen actors as bad as these ones.” Niall said, pointing at the TV. “What’s this show called, like?” He questioned. Zayn shrugged next to him.

“Something about a random street in the suburbs, I think. We already have enough shitty shows about those, why do we need another?” He replied, grabbing the remote and flicking through the stations to find something else to watch.

“Ooh! How I Met Your Mother is on. Keep it on!” Louis exclaimed, from where he was sat upside down on the sofa, his hair touching the floor. Harry’s legs were draped across his, stopping Louis from getting back up.

“I’ve never watched that.” Liam said shyly, sat on the far side of the sofa, legs over the arm of it and head in Zayn’s lap. Niall was sat on the floor, next to Louis’ head, and leaning his head on Zayn’s leg. It was nice, them all cuddled together on the small sofa in Niall’s hotel room, Harry thought. He loved these boys so much, it was hard not too when he had to spend most days with them. He loved one of them more than the others, but, that was pretty obvious anyway.

“Well then!” Louis clapped his hands then reached over and hit Zayn’s leg. “More reason to watch it!” He almost-yelled excitedly.

Zayn put on the show, which was still on adverts. It flicked onto an advert about a new shop selling official star wars merchandise.

“Hey, isn’t Josh a massive star wars fan?” Liam asked Niall.

“Yeah, massive. Annoys the fuck out of me sometimes. There’s only so many times you can watch star wars.” Niall exclaimed.

“What do people even buy at a star wars shop anyway?” Liam questioned. Louis tapped Harry’s leg, and reached up his hands, beckoning Harry to help him up. Harry grabbed his boyfriend’s hands, moving his legs to the floor and bringing him back up to the couch. Louis threw a confused look at Liam.

“Uh, Star Wars stuff. What else?” He reached over and flicked Liam’s ear.

“Ow! What was that for?” Liam said, shoving Louis’ hand away and rubbing his ear.

“It was to congratulate you on your no common sense.” Liam flicked his middle finger up, whilst Harry was snickering into Louis’ hair. He looped his arms round Louis’ waist, and dragged him onto his lap. He wiggled around until he was comfortable, making Harry laugh into his hair.

“Oi! No funny business you two, we don’t want to see that again. There’s a reason I put the extra blanket in my bedroom, ya dirty fucks!” Niall said loudly, throwing a pillow at them both.

“You’re no fun, dearest Nialler. And to think, our fans think you have our sextapes.” Louis pouted.

“Oh, shut up.” He replied.

After a while of watching the show, Harry picked up his phone, scrolling through twitter. He opened up a new tweet:

 

 **@Harry_Styles: “What do people buy from a Star Wars shop?” “Star Wars stuff.”**  
_**22/8/13, 2:19 PM** _

 

He sent it, then put his phone back down, wrapping his arms back around Louis’ waist.

Louis leaned back and whispered into his ear. “What did you just do?”

“Just tweeted, nothing important.” Harry smirked.

Louis gave him a blank stare, before saying, “Please say you didn’t fucking quote me again.”

“Maybe I did, and maybe I didn’t. You’ll just have to figure it out won’t you?” His smirk grew into a grin. Louis shuffled to get his phone out of his pocket, turning it on to see a notification of Harry’s newest tweet.

“Oh for fucks sake. Why do you always do this? That one wasn’t even funny!” Louis cried, voice getting louder. The boys had turned to look at them now.

“What are you two going on about?” Zayn asked them.

“Harry tweeted another stupid thing that came out of my mouth!” He then turned to Harry, “Why do you always do that, anyway?”

The truth is, Harry doesn’t particularly know why he’s forever quoting Louis on twitter, it’s just, everything he says is gold. Louis always gets adorably angry whenever Harry does it, but what can he do? Louis’ just so funny and charismatic, and Harry loves him. He thinks he always will, if he’s being honest.

“Because I love you.” Harry told him, stroking his boy’s cheek. Louis scoffed, but blushed anyway, unable to hide his fondness towards the younger lad.

“Fucking sap.” He muttered, slapping Harry’s chest and getting up off of his lap, heading towards the door.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Niall shouted to him, even though he was only stood a few metres away.

“Me and Harry are going back to our room.” He said, grabbing the door handle.

“Are we?” Harry said, getting up anyway. Louis marched over to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door. He stopped once they got to the door.

He looked Harry in the eyes, his own eyes sparkling with lust and love, pupils expanding in size.

“Yes. We are.”

And, well. What was Harry to deny Louis of anything?

 

**SEPTEMBER 16TH 2013**

Waking up next to Louis was always a pleasure to Harry. Opening his eyes in the morning and turning to his left to see sunlight casting shadows on Louis’ tanned skin, seeing his caramel hair spread across the pillow and watching his chest move with every breath he took. Louis was truly stunning, when he was asleep. Even if there was drool on said pillow, and his mouth was wide open, he always looked beautiful to Harry. So, yeah. Waking up to Louis was a pleasure.  
There was one bad thing though.

Whenever Harry had to wake Louis up, Louis wouldn’t budge. He’d be successfully woken up by his boyfriend, but then would hide into the sheets, holding them close to him with a death grip so Harry wouldn’t be able to get them off of him. See, tired Louis has two definitions. Number one was when Louis was sleepy after a long day, or after sex, and would cling to Harry any chance he got. He’d cuddle his boyfriend close and nuzzle into his neck, murmuring cute nothings into Harry’s ear and falling to sleep as soon as his body would hit a soft surface. The other one was, this. Louis would refuse to get up, being stubborn as ever. He’d dig his face into the pillow and whine about getting up until someone eventually left him to get up himself. Really, it was a miracle he even managed to show up to some of the interviews they had to do.

Today, all Harry wanted to do was lay in bed with Louis. He wanted to watch cheesy rom-coms, come a few times, and order a Chinese, but being world famous had a lot of flaws. One of them was having to wake up Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry watched Louis for a few more minutes, trying to match their breaths, then decided to attempt waking up his boyfriend. He sat up and positioned himself so that he was facing Louis’ body, then nudged Louis’ shoulder.

He leaned down so he was closer to Louis. “Louis.” He said, not quiet enough to be a whisper. He started to shake Louis’ body, saying the boys’ name a few more times. Finally, he heard Louis let out a loud groan, then watched him reach over to pick up a pillow, first hitting Harry with it then covering his face and turning over onto his stomach.

“C’mon babe, we’ve got stuff to do today, we’re getting picked up from here in like 2 hours.” Harry said gently. Louis groaned again, chucking the pillow back to Harry and instead pulling the duvet up to his neck. Harry rolled his eyes, then flopped down onto Louis’ back. “You need to get up darling, I’ll give you a blowjob in the shower?” At this, Louis turned back over, looking his boyfriend in the eye.

“No.” Louis said. Harry made a face at him. Since when did Louis turn down orgasms? “No, since you woke me up at this mad hour of the day-“

“It’s 9am, Louis.”

“A normal person doesn’t fucking wake up until at least 10, Harry. Now, since you woke me up at this abnormal hour, you’re going to fuck me right now. Not in the shower, because that’s too far, but when we do get in the shower you’re going to give me a blowjob as well. Proper fuck your mouth and everything love, because I’m absolutely shattered and you’ve made me get up.” Louis pushed Harry off of him, and tugged the sheets off of himself, revealing his very much naked body. Harry stared at his boyfriend in awe until Louis looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

“Come on then, we don’t have all day.” Harry laughed, climbing on top of Louis. He grabbed the lube off of their bedside table. Louis twisted his hands into Harry’s hair and crashed their lips together, tongues mingling even though none of them had brushed their teeth. Harry brought his hand up between them and flicked Louis’ nipple with the pad of his thumb. Louis’ breath caught, and he made a high pitched noise that came from the back of his throat.He moved his mouth down to Louis’ neck, biting the sensitive skin as he clicked off the lid to the lube. Louis whimpered, making Harry smile and let out a breathy laugh into his neck.

“You need fingering or are you loose enough?” Harry muttered into Louis’ skin.

“Just get the fuck in me Harry.” Louis bit back, already panting. Harry laughed again, spreading lube on his cock and lining up with Louis’ hole.

“You’re such a slut for this, oh my god.” Harry grinned.

“Save your kinks for later, Harry, get the fuck on with it, you wanker. Like i said we don’t have all day, so get the fuck on with- oh fuck Harry! Like that!” Louis shouted, as Harry started thrusting into his boyfriend at a fast pace. Harry cackled, going even faster and harder. He watched as Louis threw his head back onto the pillow with a loud groan, his legs coming up to bracket Harry’s waist and his heels pressing into Harry’s arse, pushing Harry’s dick deeper into him. Louis’ hands held a death grip on Harry’s biceps, and his mouth dropped open in a scream as he came onto his and Harry’s chests. Harry followed soon after, flopping his body down onto Louis’ to catch his breath. After a moment he slowly pulled out of Louis, resulting in a quiet whimper from the boy beneath him.

“Well. Thanks. Shower?” Louis said, already shoving Harry off of him and getting up off of the bed.

Harry turned his head to look at Louis and raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t even need to fuck you to get you up, you absolute twat. You’re wide awake.” He snorted before saying, “but yeah, shower.” He stayed laid down until Louis came up to him and slapped his arse.

“Who’s the one that needs to get up now?” Louis exclaimed, eyebrows raised, when Harry turned to look at him. “Come on! We’ve got places to be, events to hold!” Harry rolled his eyes at Louis’ sudden change of attitude but sat up and got off the bed.

“I’m coming, i’m coming.” He raised up both of his hands, and followed Louis into the en suite.

“I’ll be the one that’s coming, love.” Louis informed his boyfriend, winking at him.

After they’d washed themselves, and Harry had given Louis a pretty fucking spectacular blowjob, they got dressed and got into Harry’s range rover, setting off to the venue. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, then Harry told Louis what they were supposed to be doing for the day.

“Why do we have to do so much stuff?” Louis winged. “I would absolutely prefer an episode of breaking bad, a snooze or a bowl of cornflakes.”

“Baby, I know, and I agree with you. I’ll make sure we have a free day soon.” Harry put his hand on Louis’ thigh, Louis putting his hand on top of it and interlocking their fingers. “I hate to break it to you, but you’d have to settle for shreddies or rice krispies. Don’t have any cornflakes in the house.”

Louis turned and looked at him, offended. “We don’t even have any coco pops?” Harry shook his head. “I can’t believe you.” He turned his head back round. “Are they shreddies with sugar, at least?”

“Uh, no, no they’re not.”

“When the fuck did you become such a health freak? Normal shreddies? Who even likes those?” Louis bellowed, throwing his hands up. Harry tried to hide his laughter.

“This is no laughing matter, Harold!”

Harry didn’t bother hiding his laughter anymore, cackling loudly.

 

 **@Harry_Styles: “I would absolutely prefer an episode of breaking bad, a snooze or some cornflakes.”**  
_**16/9/13, 11:24 AM** _

 

**DECEMBER 15TH 2013**

  
When Louis walks into their house, the first thing he sees is Harry bent over and shuffling around in the shoe cupboard. He slowly hangs his coat up, sending a confused glance to the boy. “Haz?”

Harry jumps up. “Fuck! Louis don’t creep up on me like that! Fucking fuck!” He yells, rubbing the back of his head.

“Shit, did you bang your head?” Louis says, panicked and rushes over to Harry. He squats down and balances on his toes, and rubs the back of Harry’s head. Harry winces. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay Lou, you just frightened me there.” He calms Louis, looking into his eyes and bringing him in to kiss him. Louis sighs into it, grabbing handfuls of Harry’s hair and going to make the kiss deeper, but Harry stops him.

Louis shoots him another confused look.

“I, uh, cooked dinner?” Harry gets out.

“And? We can just heat it up later.”

“Um, not this one! Just, please, Lou. Later.” Harry explains, standing up and dragging Louis up with him.

“Uh, okay?” Louis was so confused. He followed Harry into the dining room, where Harry had laid out two plates of what looked like chicken alfredo on the table. There was a candle in the middle of the table, unscented, Louis assumed, since he couldn’t smell any scent other than their food. They both sat down, and dug into their food.  
“Fucking hell Harry, this is amazing. Why have you never made this before?” Louis praised around a mouthful of chicken.

“I uh, thought i’d do something like this for a change. You know, just to see what your verdict would be. I mean, I know it’s one of your favourite meals, so.” Harry babbled on. Louis finished eating and wiped his mouth, taking Harry’s hand in his across the table.

“Haz, why do you seem so nervous? We’ve been together almost 4 years, baby. What’s wrong?” Louis asked, brows furrowed in concern. Harry looked at him for a second before he got up off of his chair, rushing round the table to Louis.

“Right i was going to do this later, but you’ve ruined it.” Harry told him. Waves of panic shot through Louis, and he stiffened. “No, love, I’m not breaking up with you. You’re stupid if you think i’d ever let you go.” Louis breathed out a sigh of relief and his posture became more relaxed.

Harry let out a breath, then dropped down onto one knee. Louis gasped.

“Louis Tomlinson.” He said with a shaky voice. “You are the absolute love of my life, and not just this one. All of them, every single fucking life i’ve ever lived and ever will live. Ever since i met you in that shitty bathroom at Manchester Arena, i’ve been utterly and completely enamoured by you. Everything about you, even your worst habits, i adore with every little piece of me. You’re my everything, i’d follow you wherever the fuck you wanted to go because even though you’re absolutely mental, and would most likely get us arrested for something stupid like skinny dipping in a public pool when it’s closed, i couldn’t live without you, not even for a few weeks. Anytime you go away, anytime we’re oceans away from each other, i feel like i’m crumbling. Louis, when i found you, i found my home, and i thank you immensely for that. I love you so fucking much it hurts, baby. So,” He reached into the front pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a red velvet box, and opened it to reveal a silver ring. “Louis William Tomlinson, will you do me the absolute pleasure of being my husband?”

Louis let out a loud sob, jumping at Harry and hugging him tightly, nodding into his head. “Yes, of course i’ll fucking marry you, you wanker.” He exclaimed through his tears. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, holding him even tighter, crying himself. Louis pulled away from him so he could kiss his boyfriend- no, fiancé. The kisses were sloppy and wet, and their teeth kept clashing as they were both smiling so much. Harry pulled back completely and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Louis’ ring finger. Louis held his hand in front of his face, inspecting the band on his finger.

“It’s beautiful, is that an infinity symbol?” Louis asked.

“Sure is, baby. You and me, forever and always.” Harry told him, coming to wrap his arms around Louis from behind. Louis looked at the ring for another moment before turning round in Harry’s arms.

“I love you so fucking much baby. You’re my everything.” Louis whispered, tearing up again.

“Baby stop crying, you’re gonna make me cry again.” Harry consoled, using his thumb to wipe away the tears running down Louis’ cheeks.

“I can’t help it, Haz. M’ just so happy.” Louis kissed Harry again. Harry deepened it, tangling his tongue with Louis’ and lead them both to the sofa. They both flopped down onto the cushions, Louis wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. They both got out of their clothes, and soon Harry was fucking into his boy, slowly and thoroughly. He looked down at Louis, all spread out and beautiful beneath him, and he was just so stunning. This boy, with the too loud personality and the most amazing heart, was his, and would be for the rest of his life.

“I love you so fucking much Louis.” He said, voice trembling with emotion. Louis looked up at him, eyes full of adoration.

“Words can’t explain how much I love you, Harry Styles.” He whispered, stroking Harry’s cheek.

 

Later on, curled up together on their bed, Harry said,

“Lou, we’re fucking engaged. Can you believe that? I can’t wait for you to be my spouse.”

Louis snorted, but looked at Harry with a massive grin on his face.

“Spouse? Hm, it’s like a mixture of spider and mouse. Spouse.” He laughed, then cuddled into Harry’s side, letting his eyes close.

When Harry wakes up in the morning, the first thing he does is tweet.

 

 **@Harry_Styles: ‘It’s like mixture of spider and mouse.’**  
_**16/12/13, 7:49 AM** _

 

He turns back around, snuggles up to his fiancé, and goes straight back to sleep.

 

**MARCH 21ST 2014**

“Harry, for fucks sake, you’re so shit at this.” Louis says, frustrated. He pauses the game of fifa that they’re playing, and turns to him. “Come, on. I’m playing as a league one team and you’re playing as Manchester United. Man U are one of the best teams, so fucking play like they are!”

“Fuck, okay! Calm down, it’s only fifa!” Harry exclaims, un-pausing the game. He switches players to Rooney, shoots, and it hits the bar.

“Oh for fucks sake! You’re down 6-0, Harry. I’m literally playing as Donny.” Louis yells, and exits the game altogether.

Harry cackles, then shouts, “What did you exit the game for? I was enjoying winding you up!”

“You weren’t even trying to fucking wind me up! You can’t play games. And, Harry, I, Louis Tomlinson, tremendously-skilled game player, cannot play games with people who can’t play games.” He says, sticking his tongue out (and his middle finger) at Harry, then storms into the kitchen. Harry lets out a loud laugh, and falls back onto the sofa. He stays there for a short while, until he hears Louis shout that he’s hungry.

“Well get some food then! You’re in the kitchen.” He shouts back. He hears the shuffling of feet, and suddenly Louis is bent over the back of the sofa, his face hovering over Harry’s.

“Not anymore, i’m not. Please, Harry. My dear, love of my life, future husband. Make me some food.” He asks, fluttering his eyelashes. Harry brushes his palm against Louis’ cheek, and brings the older lad’s face closer to his.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Harry says, “No.”

He pats Louis’ cheek, then slides off the sofa and walks into the kitchen. He grabs a packet of crisps and a can of coke, then walks back into the living room. Louis’ still stood where Harry left him, and Harry snorts. “You okay?” He says, putting his hand between Louis’ shoulder blades.

“What?” Louis says, his body shooting up. “Why?”

“Why what?” Harry smirks.

Louis pouts. “Please make me some food.”

“No!” Harry laughs, flopping back onto the settee.

“Why?” Louis guffaws.

“You were mean to me, babe. You said i was shit at fifa.”

“That’s because you are!” Louis exclaims, and Harry gives him a look with raised eyebrows. “Oh! I mean, uh, I was only kidding, lovely. You’re almost as good as me!” Harry stops looking at him and opens his crisps. “Wait! No! You’re even better than me at fifa!”

Harry laughs with a mouthful of cheese and onion crisps, and goes to get up off of the sofa again. Louis’ face brightens up, and he smiles wide. Harry walks around the settee and wraps Louis up in his arms.

“Harry, I can’t breathe!” He says through laughter, but wraps his arms around Harry as well.

“What do you want?” Harry asks in to Louis’ hair.

“Pancakes?” Harry pulls away, and looks at Louis, puzzled.

“It’s like, 10 PM, Louis.”

“So?” Louis lifts his hands. “Breakfast at night, amazing stuff.” Louis says as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry laughs yet again, gives in and walks into the kitchen to prepare the pancakes.

 

After they’d eaten their pancakes, (“Fuck these are just what i needed.” Louis had then swallowed and looked at Harry, dead in the eye and smirked. “You’re still shit at fifa though.”) they decided to head up to bed.

“You having a shower?” Louis asked Harry, coming up behind him and hooking his head over his shoulder. His hands looped around his waist and started rubbing his stomach.

“Baby i’m really tired, can’t we just shower in the morning?” Harry sighed, interlocking his fingers with Louis’.

Louis huffed. “Yeah, same, but if we have a shower, and fuck in said shower, then you’ll be even more tired and you’ll get to sleep a lot quicker.” Harry felt Louis smirk into his neck.

“Lovely, as tempting as that offer sounds, i already am really tired. I promise when we have a shower in the morning we’ll have sex. Okay?” Harry said softly, turning around in his boy’s arms.

“Okay.” Harry kissed the pout off of his face, then lead them both over to the bed and flopped down on it. Once they both got comfy, Louis spooning Harry from behind, Harry turned his bedside light off.

A few moments later, Louis’ hand started to make its way down from Harry’s chest to his crotch, and Harry blinked open one eye.

“Louis.” He warned.

“What? I’m not doing anything.” Louis said sweetly, his hand going into Harry’s joggers and squeezing his dick.

Harry sucked in a breath. “Why are you so horny?”

“Do you have any idea,” Louis placed an open mouthed kiss on his neck. “How hot you look when you’re cooking?” Another. Harry hummed. Louis squeezed his cock again.

“Fuck! Right.” Harry switched on the bedside lamp, and flipped over to face Louis, grabbing his face in his hand and forcing his tongue into his mouth, making Louis moan loudly and grip the back of his head.

“Shit, Haz. Want to blow you.” He panted, hot against Harry’s lips. Harry nodded his head frantically, turning onto his back and watching Louis climb on top of him. Louis stopped his actions, then shook his head. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“Louis, love, what’s wrong?” He said, concerned.

“This isn’t the right position.” He smirked. “Fuck my face. Please?” Louis said, biting his lip and fluttering his eyelashes. A growl ripped out of Harry’s throat, and he grabbed Louis’ waist and flipped them so Louis was underneath him. He pushed his joggers all the way down, and positioned his cock over Louis’ mouth.  
“You ready baby?” Louis nodded and Harry pressed his tip into Louis’ mouth, pushing into the wet heat slowly so Louis could get used to the feeling. He started to go faster, pushing his cock deep into Louis’ throat, causing him to gag a little and his eyes to water.

“Shit, you okay?” Harry worried. Louis hummed around his dick, his hand coming up to Harry’s arse and pushing his cock back into his mouth. “Fuck, you’re desperate for this aren’t you? My little cockslut. All mine.” Harry grunted, his hips going faster and Louis sucking as hard as he could.

Louis groaned loudly around him at that, and his eyes fluttered closed. He started swirling his tongue around Harry’s length, bringing Harry to the edge. Harry’s breath quickened, and he pulled out of Louis’ mouth, leaving just the tip between Louis’ lips. Louis sucked hard, and Harry came into his mouth with a deep groan.

Louis swallowed as much as he could, some landing on his chin and at the side of his mouth. Harry moved back down his body, placing open mouthed kisses on the other boy’s mouth, tasting himself. He moved his hand down to Louis’ dick to get him off, but instead found a pool of come on his stomach. Harry moaned.

“Fuck, you came from me fucking your face? You’re so fucking good to me, baby. So good, and all fucking mine.” Harry muttered into his ear. Louis smiled, blissed out.

“I love you.” He said to Harry, voice absolutely wrecked.

“I love you too, my beautiful boy. Now, lets get some sleep.”

 

The next morning, Harry tweeted.

 

 **@Harry_Styles: “I can’t play games with people who can’t play games.”**  
_**22/3/14, 9:10 AM** _

 

He pocketed his phone, and got to work on making some toast. A few minutes later, he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"I fucking love it when you tweet about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading !! feel free to leave any comments or kudos, they're highly appreciated! 
> 
> my tumblr: http://woahhhlarry.tumblr.com  
> my twitter:https://twitter.com/louiwt  
> tumblr post for this fic:http://woahhhlarry.tumblr.com/post/136291931587/i-tell-you-all-the-time-heaven-is-a-place-on


End file.
